


The Cabin

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Red go find their cabin and confront their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously an AU, probably one where Red's relationship with Peter wasn't romantic. Otherwise this would be more grief-y but I'm all angst-ed out at the moment. Hope you enjoy~

"You know, we actually did pass an empty cabin on our way here." Red offered with the quirk of her eyebrow, pressing a hand to Snow's arm. Snow's eyes flicked down to where her hand rested, a smile crawling across her face. "I didn't see one on the way. I think I was too focused on following the tracks of the woman who left me high and dry." Snow teased, bumping her shoulder into Red's playfully and thereby bringing Red's hand to rest back by her side. It wasn't that Snow didn't want to be touched, quite the opposite really. It was just difficult for Snow to separate the acts of friendship from her own foolish fantasies about the way Red thought of her. 

Snow considered Red's loyalty, and what it meant exactly. They were family now, that she was certain of. They would give their lives if they had to, for each other. But in what sense was Snow family? Like a sister? She frowned to herself at the thought. Red didn't feel like what she thought a sister would feel like. Perhaps as close as one, but still, there was more to them than that. Plus, she doubted sisters looked at each other the way Snow looked at Red. 

"Well, I'll make a deal with you. You use those tracking skills I taught you. Find the cabin and I'll make it up to you." Red grinned, reaching out a hand to strike the deal. Snow nodded, taking Red's hand firmly and giving it a good shake. She was never shy of some healthy competition.  
"You better start looking for some herbs for your spiced soup, because that's a reward if I've ever had one." Snow giggled, eyes already focusing on the tree line, taking careful steps like Red instructed. They moved almost silently together through the brush, Snow occasionally making a joke, or looking back with a smile as Red gathered ingredients for Snow's victory soup. 

After about an hour of backtracking, Snow finally saw a variation in the trees, an outline of a thatched roof just barely visible. Her mouth hung open and Red moved to stand beside her, gripping her hand.   
"Welcome home."

~

 

It was pitch black outside by time they finished clearing out the cobwebs, dust, and checking under the bed for monsters. Another cold winter night, they were both thankful that the tiny shack had a fireplace. It wasn't much, really. Four shaky walls, a very likely leaky roof, old and creaky furniture… But now it was home. Red walked to the bed in dim light, her cream nightgown floating around her beautifully. Snow thought she looked breathtaking in the daylight, but now she just looked like a sculpture from the palace she'd fled, perfectly crafted. 

She crawled into the freshly cleaned bed beside Snow, laying on her side with only a small gap between them. Red smiled softly, putting a hand to Snow's forearm. Snow's eyes once again drifted to the place her fingers rested before meeting her bright blue eyes with a smile.   
"I'm sorry I couldn't make the soup before it got dark. " Red apologized, giving a sympathetic frown. The sound of Snow's stomach growling all evening hadn't helped her guilt in the matter.   
"It's fine, we can have some tomorrow." Snow said softly, complete with a reassuring smile and a small nod, turning on her side to blow out the candles on the table beside the bed.

"Snow, wait." Red said urgently, biting her lip. Red's hand didn't move from Snow's arm as she attempted to turn, pulling the princess onto her back again with little force. Snow's brow furrowed at the action, looking over Red curiously. "I… I know you didn't have to come back for me," Red murmured, her expression clouded with guilt. "but I'm grateful. I couldn't do this without you." Red gave a little smile, squeezing Snow's arm gently. Snow smiled warmly in return, moving a little closer to her friend. Snow couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked. Dark curly hair framing her face, blue eyes shining in the candlelight. She felt like she could stare for years.

"I thought you were gone forever. And then, after everything.. Just- please warn me if you want to leave again." Snow said in a soft tone, always reassuring. She was prepared for the day that they would separate. Red's eyes were clouded with guilt, no doubt regretting leaving Snow behind at the stream without at least leaving her a message.   
"I won't leave you again." Red murmured apologetically, her hand trailing up Snow's arm before moving to her face, thumb running over the apple of her cheek. Snow simply smiled in response, not surprised by her affection. She was used to how physically affectionate they'd become with each other, but her heart was not. Her heartbeat quickened every time. 

But then Red did something she didn't expect, something her heart wasn't prepared for either. She gave Snow this certain smile, one corner of her lips hiking up higher than the other, a glint in her eyes. She only smiled that way for Snow, and usually before doing something devious. Snow watched as she licked her lips, not sure what to expect, although a tickle attack was high on her list. Red surprised her, however, surging forward and pressing her lips against Snow's.

Snow was motionless for a moment, eyes wide open before fluttering closed, leaning into the kiss enthusiastically. Red's lips were soft as flower petals, brushing against her skin innocently. Lovingly. Snow moaned softly, reaching behind Red's neck as she moved atop the princess, Red's knee pressing against her from between her legs. It was like a dream, and at this point Snow was sure she was dreaming. She'd blown out the candles, drifted off to sleep while cuddled against her best friend, and was now having a dream in which they were no longer just friends. No, she was making out with her best friend.

And then Red pulled away for a second, a mischievous giggle playing at her lips, blue eyes connecting with green. And then Red's lips found her jaw, suckling softly at the sweet flesh. The simple, sweet nature of her kisses caught Snow off guard. If this were a dream, Red wouldn't be like this. Giggling, kissing her so lovingly. "Red!" Snow said urgently, pushing her away. Red quirked a brow, her lips dark from kissing. Kissing her. "What is it?" Red asked, looking up, suddenly alert; as if Snow had heard something outside.

Snow nearly laughed, turning Red's chin down with her thumb to look at her. "You- you just kissed me." Snow said softly, baffled by the entire situation. As many times as she'd truly dreamed of this, wanted to know how it felt to have Red pressed up against her, the way her lips tasted, she knew how disastrous this could be. She loved Red. Red was her only friend. This could potentially ruin everything they'd built, everything they'd fought for. Red looked down at Snow White looking equally confused, blinking at her before an insecure smile spread across her face. "I said I'd make it up to you, didn't I?" Red asked, her head cocking slightly. "Don't say you didn't want it. All the glances, the touches…" Red's voice trailed off, taking a deep breath through her nose. "Snow, I can smell your arousal. Not just now." 

Snow's jaw fell open, eyes poring over Red's features, looking for a hint of deceit. Apparently Red's wolf senses were good for more than just finding cabins.   
"No, I do want it. I do want _you_ , very much." Snow blushed, playing with a lock of Red's hair as it dangled over her body. "I just… I didn't know you felt the same." Snow said nervously, still waiting for Red to confirm her fears, to say she was only lonely. That after this they'd go back to being friends, or maybe nothing at all. Red only chuckled however, leaning back down to press a soft kiss to her ear, fingers stroking her throat.   
"I've wanted you since we first met." Red whispered, nipping at her earlobe. Snow couldn't hold in the moan that escaped her throat, a hand gripping at Red's waist.

Snow allowed her hands to finally explore as Red's lips moved back to hers. Fingertips kneaded along Red's sides, circling over her tight ass, pulling her closer. Red moaned softly into Snow's lips, unable to stop her hips from surging towards the princess.   
"You are so beautiful." Snow whispered between kisses, earning the rosy blush that crawled over Red's cheeks. The girl was still having difficulty believing the overwhelming evidence that said Snow liked her was true, much less that the woman thought she was beautiful. 

"Gods, Snow. I want you." Red breathed, her kisses growing more heated. Red knew that if Snow didn't stop her soon, then they likely wouldn't stop. Snow's dainty fingers moved behind Red's neck, playing with the strings that kept her nightgown in place. Sensing what she wanted, Red pulled away from Snow's lips and reached a hand back where hers lingered. Red watched her eyes as she pulled the strings free, leaving her nightgown slack around her shoulders. Snow's pupils dilated, drinking in the sight of even just a little more exposed flesh. Snow gave a mischievous grin, a certain twinkle in her eye before her lips found Red's neck, suckling at her pulse point as deft fingers inched the cloth down her body. Red moaned in satisfaction, glad of Snow's help in getting out of her nightgown. The ache to have her body against Snow's was suffocating. 

Snow was taken aback as her hand ran along Red's ribcage, finding her warm flesh bare as Red finally finished shimmying out of her bed robes. Snow quickly rolled over, straddling the now naked woman beneath her. Red gasped as they settled, simply laying there for a moment. Snow's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of her. Curly dark hair splayed out around her, creamy pale skin glowing in the candlelight. Red was panting already, the blush still bright on her cheeks. "You're perfect." Snow whispered with a smile, Red turning away coyly as the princess lowered back down against her, placing hungry kisses along her jaw line. 

Red quickly worked at Snow's gown, her nakedness making her all the more eager to level the playing field. Pushing the nightgown up over her thighs, Snow drew back to hastily pull it up and over her head. Finally pulling it free, Snow threw the mess of white fabric into the corner, her long dark hair tumbling around her shoulders. Red pulled her close eagerly, the sight of her flawless, milky white skin causing her eyes to darken with lust. Snow felt a shiver run up her spine, partly from the cold and partly from the way Red was holding her as their lips touched again. Red pulled the blankets up around them, warm fingers moving to Snow's full breast, caressing it gently as her hips continued their subtle pulses towards the woman on top of her. Snow's hand ran over Red's breasts as she hovered over her, gently pinching her hard nipples, Red letting out a moan as she did so. Her hand continued trailing down Red's taut stomach, grabbing at her hip bone. 

"If you want me to stop-" Snow breathed, only to be interrupted by the woman beneath her, now nearly squirming with need.   
"Don't you dare," Red groaned, earning a haughty smile and a roll of the hips from the princess. Snow pushed a few stray hairs from Red's face, biting at her lower lip as her hand continued moving south. Reaching between her legs, Snow's fingers slipped between her folds, finding Red's entrance already slick with need. Red's hips bucked forward with the contact, a hand gripping tightly at her hip as she gasped. Snow's fingers slowly circled Red's little bundle of nerves, just barely grazing over it.  
"Snow, please," Red begged, her eyes glassy with need. The sound of Red's desperation drove Snow wild, her finger teasing her entrance before gently slipping inside of her. Red moaned first, her kisses open mouthed as Snow pumped inside of her, reaching a hand into dark tresses and tugging gently. Then Snow let out a cry, amazed at how tight Red's muscles were around her finger. Snow pressed her thumb against Red's clit, inserting another finger and building up speed. Red's hand found it's way between Snow's legs in turn, stroking her gently for a moment before inserting two fingers into the princess, matching Snow's rhythm. 

Snow gasped, her focus on Red's body only temporarily distracted as she only continued amping up the speed, her moans growing louder. Their hips moved against each other in sync, both so close to release. Red looked into Snow's eyes, mouth agape, panting heavily, writhing in pleasure. She never thought it could be like this, and yet it was. They both climaxed within seconds of each other, backs arching, each crying out the other's name. Neither could remember an orgasm quite like it, the wave of heat rolling through their bodies relentlessly. After she finally came down from the high, Snow removed her wet fingers, licking them clean. Her eyes fluttered closed as she collapsed on top of Red, thinking that if she'd known she tasted that good she would've sampled her sooner. 

Their breathing eventually slowed, Red's mind still racing. She'd just had sex with Snow. A princess. She'd put off her advances for as long as she could, but their combined desire was too much for her to bare. Snow was a princess after all, and Red was just a peasant. Never mind that sex between friends was an entirely different layer of improper. Because that's all they could be, with her being a peasant; friends.  
"Red," Snow said softly, almost like a child. Red reached up, stroking her hair, never more comfortable than she was now.  
"Yes?" Red asked, a hint of nervousness to her voice, wondering if Snow regretted it already. Snow nuzzled her head against Red's chest, breathing slow and tired, both warm beneath the blankets.  
"I wish I still lived in the castle so I could court you properly." Snow said in that same soft voice, tender and honest. "But as long as you're with me I'll be happy wherever I am." She admitted, looking up at the woman she'd made her lover only moments ago.

Red's eyes searched hers, mouth open and questioning. Snow wanted to court her. Red smiled broadly, caressing her lover's cheek as her eyes watered with happy tears.  
"So will I, Snow. So will I."


End file.
